Fruitless
by Yasir the stoic
Summary: People die..people cry, but what happens when you run out of tears? (Yaoi, SI, Pro-Ana.)
1. Were people too, we can still die

Fruitless

By: Yasir the stoic

Disclaimer: I really own nothing, so don't sue me.

_Warning: Contains Yaoi, self-injury (so don't read if it upsets you), and eating disorders. (Contains pro-Ana. It you are into pro-Ana this may be harmful, I really don't know. ) I am new at the whole Ana thing so I may get things wrong, for that I apologies. There is NO beta for this so grammar and spelling my suck. _

Fruitless

Chapter one.

She is beautiful. Her red hair swirling around her and shinning blue eyes. Too bad she's dead and it was only a picture.

A pair of solemn violet eyes looked around the room. They fell upon his friends. Two Asians boys, an Italian, and an Arabian. He slowly walked towards them, and smiled.

"I'm going to go have a cig. Dose anyone want to join?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No Duo, but thanks for asking." said the Arabian with his light gold hair and aqua blue eyes.

Duo nodded and left his friends to talk; outside he reached in to his jeans and produced a cigarette and a dark purple lighter.

He put the white stick into his mouth inhaling the sweet seductive smoke. It was odd to him that Mairmaia was the one to die. She was only 16, and he still remembered how three years ago she tried to conquer the earth and colonies.

The door beside him opened and another teen casually walked out, also producing a cigarette. "Do you have a light?" she asked brushing her oat colored hair out of her face.

Duo handed her his lighter.

"Don't tell Heero." She inhaled giving him his lighter back.

He smiled "He probably already knows, and I think he will not care. He likes you too much."

She nodded taking another drag. "I am scared Duo."

He looked at her confused. "What for?" He dropped his cig and crushed it.

"A lot of things. We all lived through a war, but we can still die." Her head fell and so did her cigarette.

"Relena you have amazing body guards. Trowa his scary sister. Heero and Wufei are too strong and stubborn. Quatre has his army. Were all safe."

"What about you?" She asked hugging him. Her tears soaking his shoulder. Behind them both the door opened to reveal the brunette Asian.

"'Lena I am a big boy. I can take care of myself." He said hugging her more tightly.

"Like three weeks ago?" She hissed at him.

The boy behind them look confused and concerned yet didn't let them know he was present.

"That was a mistake. It is fixed now... everything's ok."

She snapped. "Duo you tried to...to..."

"I am sorry. I am fine. You don't need to say it."

"I don't want him to lose you Duo. You're his best friend." She kissed him.

"I need to go 'Lena. Can you tell them I said bye?"

"No, but I can tell them you said see you later."

He laughed walking away form Relena.

"What was that about?" asked the boy causing Relena to jump.

"Heero, lets go back inside." She said ignoring his question.

"'Lena." He growled.

"You need to ask him if you want to know." She entered the building. Heero just watched her, and then he watched a black and purple motorcycle leave the parking lot.

_TBC_


	2. And the rain still makes me cry

Fruitless

By: Yasir the stoic 

Disclaimer: I really own nothing, so don't sue me.

_Warning: Contains Yaoi, self-injury (so don't read if it upsets you), and eating disorders. (Contains pro-Ana. It you are into pro-Ana this may be harmful, I really don't know. ) I am new at the whole Ana thing so I may get things wrong, for that I apologies. There is NO beta for this so grammar and spelling my suck. _

Fruitless

Chapter Two.

Duo climbed off of his motorcycle and looked around. It is not as he remembered. The rubble was cleaned up and rebuilt. The Maxwell church stood tall as it once was, but two very important things were missing alas both were now dead.

It surprised Duo when Relena called over the phone saying she died. What was more surprising was the funeral was to be on L2.

Also at that time Relena asked about that week he stayed with her.

phone conversation 3 days ago

"Duo are you doing well?"

"Other then the news you just spoke of fine."

"I wanted to know…"

"Yes I do."

Duo heard sniffling on the phone. "But …"

"I know Relena."

"You can come?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"yes" Duo's eyes started to tear up.

"Well talk more at the funeral."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

((((((it is evil))))))))

Now he just stood looking at his old home. He smiled and climbed back on his bike, and drove away.

TBC


	3. Wedding after

Fruitless

By: Yasir the stoic

Disclaimer: I really own nothing, so don't sue me.

_Warning: Contains Yaoi, self-injury (so don't read if it upsets you), and eating disorders. (Contains pro-Ana. It you are into pro-Ana this may be harmful, I really don't know. ) I am new at the whole Ana thing so I may get things wrong, for that I apologies. There is NO beta for this so grammar and spelling my suck._

Fruitless

Chapter Three.

(Two months later)

Heero looked around every where, but Duo just disappeared. When the news first hit Relena went beserk.

She kept saying he'll still be their right. Each tie Heero had to lie.

Now was the final hour. If Duo didn't show it would be too late. Duo wouldn't be his best man.

Heero straightened his tux and looked in the mirror. "So how do I look?" he asked turning to the other 4 men in the room. They noddded in approval.

Trowa was holding Quarter in the corner and Wufei was asleep. Zech's was talking on his cell to his wife.

"He has 20.543 minuets Heero."Trowa looked sad.

"I know."

"He will not miss it."

"yeah"

(0)(0)(0)

Duo in fact did come to the wedding. He stood out in front of the church walked in left a present signed the guess book and left.

A loud motorcycle flew down the street in a purple blur. The men all new it had been Duo, and that he wouldn't be seen for a while.

Tbc-

Review and tell me if you like it


End file.
